SUMMARY The Administrative Core of the Program Project, Structure and Function of DNA Repair Enzymes and Cancer, will be responsible for coordinating all of the administrative aspects of the program and for facilitating interactions among the Project and Core Directors, Senior Investigators, and their laboratory members. The overall goal of Core C is to ensure the successful conduct of the research proposed in this application. The management of the DNA Repair Program will be coordinated by the Principal Investigator/Administrative Core Director, Dr. Susan Wallace, with an Executive Committee comprised of Drs. Bond, Doubli, Pederson and Sweasy. Specifically, the aims of the Core are: (1) To provide administrative support for the Projects and Cores A and B, (2) To provide fiscal oversight for the Program, and (3) To monitor the scientific program. The services provided by Core C are essential for each Project and for the success of the Program Project as a whole.